Savin' Me
by dangra
Summary: Danny has doubts about Phantom's 'help' in society. One shot based on the song Savin' Me by Nickelback with hinted DxS. Rated for attempted suicide, but only attempted!


(I recommend to people reading this story to listen to **Nickelback's song**-'**Savin' Me**' while reading. Disclaimer; I **DON'T** own Danny Phantom or Savin' me! P.S the song contains a lot of meanings to do with the story…)

_(Instrumental introduction)_

Danny was in trouble; all the ghosts in the ghost zone were out to get him and his hometown, Amity, now saw him as a criminal. His life was stressful and he had no one to confide in, no one to understand his problem…no one who knew what he was going through…

_Prison gates won't open up for me  
On these hands and knees I'm crawlin'  
Oh, I reach for you_

Danny had had another ghost fight and was badly wounded. He was able to suck the ghost into the Fenton Thermos before collapsing on the ground in exhaustion…

_Well I'm terrified of these four walls  
These iron bars can't hold my soul in  
All I need is you_

People crowded round him, glaring angrily at him and whispering amongst themselves. Danny knew he wasn't safe here and, with his last ounce of strength, shot into the air away from the crowd. He didn't know where he was going, but he knew he had to escape…

_Come please I'm callin'  
And oh I scream for you  
Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin'_

Suddenly, he lost all his strength and fell through the air. The breeze felt good against his tired face, but the pain of hitting the roof of a building brought him back into reality. He gasped in pain as he transformed back into his human self and lay there helplessly…

_Show me what it's like  
To be the last one standing_

Sam looked out her window and saw something, or someone, in the sky…

_And teach me wrong from right  
And I'll show you what I can be_

The object was slowly losing control in mid-flight and began to fall in the sky…

_Say it for me  
Say it to me  
And I'll leave this life behind me_

Sam gasped. She recognised the figure as Danny and he had crashed heavily onto the roof of a nearby building…

_Say it if it's worth saving me_

Sam ran out of her house and headed towards the building Danny had fallen on to make sure he was all right…

_Heaven's gates won't open up for me  
With these broken wings I'm fallin'  
And all I see is you_

Danny slowly crawled to a nearby railing and painfully pulled himself to his feet. His mind was racing as he remember all the people he cared about; his parents, Jazz, Tucker…Sam…

_These city walls ain't got no love for me  
I'm on the ledge of the eighteenth story  
And oh I scream for you_

Danny was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't realise how close to the edge of the building he was. He saw the people of Amity walking about town below him and remembering how much they hated Danny Phantom. He stepped a little closer to the edge…

_Come please I'm callin'  
And all I need from you  
Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin'_

Ever since Phantom came into existence, he had caused nothing but trouble to the people of his beloved city. He was always destroying things during ghost fights and wrecking people's lives. Maybe it was best if he…disappeared…

_Show me what it's like  
To be the last one standing_

Sam ran as fast as she could down the street to the building…

_And teach me wrong from right  
And I'll show you what I can be_

She looked up and saw a figure standing at the edge of the building…

"**Danny!**"

_Say it for me  
Say it to me  
And I'll leave this life behind me_

Sam ran with all her might into the building and up the stairs to reach Danny in time…

_Say it if it's worth saving me_

_Hurry I'm fallin'_

_(Instrumental Solo)_

Sam jumped out the roof door and saw Danny. He slowly turned to face her. His eyes were glazed and tired as he looked sadly at Sam. Then he allowed himself to fall over the edge…

Sam gasped in fright and dove towards Danny. She managed to grab his wrist before he plummeted to his death. Her eyes became glazed and she looked down at Danny. He was too heavy for her to pull him up on her own…

(If you're listening to the song while reading this story, pause the song after the guitar solo until the song lyrics appear again…)

"**Danny!**"

No response. He dangled motionless over the building, not attempting to save himself.

"Danny…I can't hold on much longer, you have to grab onto the ledge and pull yourself up-"

"What's the point…" he whispered weakly.

"What?!" gasped an astonished Sam.

"What's the point, I always make things worse…this town would be better off without me…"

"That's not true Danny!" Sam insisted urgently; her grip on him was slipping.

She grabbed his wrist with her other hand using all of her strength just to keep him from falling.

"Oh yeh? Ask the mayor what he thinks of me! Ask Valerie what she thinks of me! Ask my parents! Everyone hates me…"

"No Danny, not everyone hates you. They just need some time to see what a hero you are."

Sam was desperately trying to make him see sense; how everyone needs him, how they were helpless without him. Danny looked up at her and saw her tears of sadness and distress role down cheek. He knew how much this was hurting her, but it had to be done…

"Just let me go Sam…" he whispered sadly, dropping his head so she couldn't see the tears now running down his own face.

"I'd never let you go Danny…we need you…**I** need you…" she cried desperately.

_All I need is you  
Come please I'm callin'  
And oh, I scream for you  
Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin', I'm fallin'_

Danny raised his head to see her wet, bloodshot eyes, pleading with him to not give up hope, to keep fighting…

_Show me what it's like  
To be the last one standing_

Danny threw his hand up to the ledge, gripping it tightly. He slowly began to pull himself back onto the roof, with Sam aiding him…

_And teach me wrong from right  
And I'll show you what I can be_

Danny nearly lost his grip, his feet scraping the side of the building desperately for support…

_Say it for me  
Say it to me  
And I'll leave this life behind me_

_Say it if it's worth saving me_

He managed to crawl back over the edge of the roof. Sam fell slightly backwards as Danny lay on the ground, both of them trying to catch their breath…

_Hurry I'm fallin'_

_And say it for me  
Say it to me  
And I'll leave this life behind me_

Sam stared at Danny as he sat up. He had nearly killed himself, just to save Amity from the trouble he caused. Danny looked up at her apologetically…

_Say it if it's worth saving me_

"Sam…I-"

Sam punched Danny on the arm and glared at him with teary eyes.

"**OUCH! **Sam I-"

"**How could you Danny?! HOW COULD YOU?!** You were going to kill yourself just because life got a little too **stressful**?!" yelled Sam through tears.

"**I'M SORRY**! I…I thought I was doing everyone a favour…" he said sadly and looked at the ground.

Sam stared guiltily at him. Even in death he thought he was doing everyone a favour, he was still trying to help…

Sam took his hand in hers for a moment then pulled him into a hug.

"-Sigh- You're so clueless Danny…"

Danny softly returned the hug. The one thing he would have missed if he had left this world was spending time with Sam. After spending a few minutes sitting on the roof of a building, hugging one another, they slowly broke apart to see the sun set in the distance.

"Come on…lets go home…" sighed Sam.

"Yeh…ok…um, Sam…"

"Yeh?"

"Promise you won't tell anyone, you know…about today…"

Sam smiled softly at him and took a hold of his hand. Together, they left the building and walked home, hand in hand…

(Sad huh? I hope you liked it! It was only slight DxS, mostly hinted romance! Please review!)


End file.
